


Hands that Hold Your Heart

by Skylar_Save



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: "Why do you have such an angry face?""I started thinking about how horrible that ex-boyfriend of yours is."





	Hands that Hold Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt found in the depths of the internet. Hopefully this can help crack writer's block.

Before the sun even cleared the horizon, Tony knew it was going to be a long day. It came with the way the Compound grounds were eerily quiet, as if waiting for a cue to spring to life. _Knowing Stephen, probably_ , he thought to himself. The mentioned man was busy in the bathroom, preparing himself for the various meetings and less than welcome greetings today. Tony turned from where he stood in front of the bedroom windows and turned to his closet. Today was a big day, and he had to put on his best proverbial armor, even though his battle-ready version was safely stowed away in its nanotech compartment. Losing himself in thought, Tony debated between a deep blue or a red tie, before settling on a garnet tie that matched the shade of Mark 50, whose color scheme just happened to coincidentally match Stephen's cloak. Just coincidentally. 

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually help me shave? Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but we have places to be, Mr. Stark," Stephen's smooth voice brought Tony out of his thoughts, quickly placing the tie around his neck before turning to his lover. 

"That's  _Doctor_ Stark to you, Strange." He grinned, tying his Windsor knot before following the sorcerer into the ensuite. "Now, we can't have you looking like you just backpacked through Nepal again when we greet our," he faltered, "guests, now can we? Sit down and I'll get the straight razor." He opened the cabinet to find everything he needed, before placing a towel around Stephen's shoulders and prepping the shaving cream. "I know it's hard to keep still with my hands all over you," he winked, "but for the sake of your face, try not to move."

Stephen huffed, comfortable with his boyfriend's antics. "Wouldn't dream of it. I know how attached you are to my face." Stephen watched Tony's smirk grow as his hands held a blade that carefully scraped away stubble and shaving cream. The smirk looked fake. Stephen willed himself to keep his face still and void of any emotion until Tony finished styling Stephen's goatee. "How are you doing?" he asked, when Tony stopped to clean the blade in between strokes. The engineer froze for a moment before he turned around and looked at Strange. 

Tony have him a quizzical look."I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tony said with a celebrity smile on his face. Now, Stephen had been trained as a neurosurgeon. He knew how to look deeper for the root of the problem and then operated until it was fixed. Tony, for all the convincing masks and shows he put on, could never hide from Stephen. he had hid from the US Army, the Senate, even the notorious Black Widow, but he could never fool Stephen. He could pull up every trick and lie he knew, but Stephen could read him like a book. 

The knowledge that Tony was trying to put on a brave face saddened Stephen, but it angered him even more. He knew what today was, of course he knew what today was, his other half had been stressing about it for nearly three months. Stephen was there when every detail and transfer had been hashed out, and he knew exactly why Tony was not okay. 

 

Today was the day the ex-Avengers were coming to America.

This day had been months in the making, as the UN and the members of the New Avengers had worked to reach a compromise between the ex-Avengers' pardons. If Stephen was being honest, he thought they deserved far worse than what Tony and the UN had agreed to. Each ex-Avenger on Team Cap was to be put on house arrest while their services would be needed against Thanos. The sorcerer huffed, the ex-Avengers, or namely Wanda Maximoff and one  _Steve Rogers_ , could be portalled off world for all he cared. The nerve of them, to use his Anthony and his resources, only to call him a murderer and leave him in Siberia without any way to contact the world. It made Stephen furious that they were to be living in the Compound.  Especially Rogers, as the jackass had always thought himself to be not an authority figure, but  _the_ authority figure. 

"Why do you have such an angry face?" Tony asked, cleaning Stephen's face from any leftover shaving cream.

"I started thinking about how horrible that ex-boyfriend of yours is." He replied, voice dull but with an undertone of anger. 

"Oh, come on, it'll be fine. I'll be fine," the engineer reassured, putting away everything. Stephen noticed his back was turned towards him, so he couldn't see his face. He knew Tony was trying to reassure himself more than anything. _'Starks are made of iron'_ his boyfriend had once told him. Stephen had laughed and agreed, because Tony was still as sweet as ever, but he had an iron will. 

 

Stephen grabbed Tony's hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing every knuckle. "I swear to you," he began, looking into those whiskey eyes, "I'd lay waste to them all before they even touch you." Tony's eyes sparkled, the corners crinkling and making him look as warm as ever. "Besides, your son has already called first dibs on maiming Rogers."

"He's not my son!"

"Try telling Peter that. Plus we all know you have the adoption papers ready to go."

"I do not! Those were only in case-- you know, in case we ran into any legal trouble or if something happened to May! Pete's too good of a kid to be put into the system, and trust me it sucks."

 

The two continued their banter while getting ready, the dark mood from this morning already fading away. 

 

 


End file.
